A gas grill is the most common apparatus used for outdoor cooking because of its simplicity. Ease of ignition, quick warm-up, uniform heating area, and ease of cleanup have made gas grills popular. However, there are drawbacks to gas grilling such as frequent flare-ups that burn food and the addition of little smoke flavor. Over the past few decades, attempts have been made and methods used to reduce flare ups and add smoke flavor to food, but none have created an apparatus that creates a superior gas grill cooking environment. The present disclosure details system(s) and method(s) that create a superior cooking environment, fits most gas grills, and is simple to install.